1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing method of a touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The touch-sensing panel has been widely used in the input interfaces of the instruments for its properties such as the great interaction between machines and humans. In recent years, more consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, GPS navigator systems, tablet computers, personal digital assistances (PDA), and laptop computers are employed with touch display panels.
In conventional touch panel, two patterned conductive layer are disposed on a transparent substrate, and the patterned conductive layers form a plurality of horizontal sensing stripes and a plurality of vertical sensing stripes. The horizontal sensing stripes are sequentially arranged along a vertical direction, and the vertical sensing stripes are sequentially arranged along a vertical direction, so that the horizontal sensing stripes and the vertical sensing stripes preferably cross each other. Furthermore, each horizontal sensing stripe and each vertical sensing stripe are electrically connected to a signal end of a control device respectively. Accordingly, the horizontal sensing stripes and the vertical sensing stripes can be used to sense a vertical position and a horizontal position of an object touching the touch panel, and the position of the object can be obtained.
However, the conventional touch panel requires two dimensional sensing stripes, so that the two conductive layers are required to form the horizontal sensing stripes and the vertical sensing stripes crossing each other. Additionally, each sensing stripe requires one signal end to control, and thus, the control device should have enough operating ability to perform touch sensing. Therefore, how to simply the touch panel to reduce the cost of the touch panel has become an important task in the field.